


A Silly Little Song About Clouds

by heartgone0217



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anxious Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), Established Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, F/M, First Loves, Hurt Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), I just want them to be happy, Making Out, Nini Salazar-Roberts - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 01, Ricky has self esteem issuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Underage Drinking, but isn't mean about it, gina still likes ricky, just a lot of kissing, more in chapter two, nini loves him no matter what, ricky bowen - Freeform, ricky bowen is a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartgone0217/pseuds/heartgone0217
Summary: Ricky and Nini are back together after their first production together. Back on stage again playing Wen and Olivia in Lemonade Mouth, the gang start to find out what really happened over the summer with the duo becoming closer than ever before; if that's even possible.EJ is the antagonist in this story I am sorry I needed a villain and he is a good one.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Prolouge

PLEASE READ !!!  
The content warning is in place for...  
\- underage drinking   
\- teenagers exploring sexuality, no sex or sexual activity will activity happen, but it is talked about between characters  
\- main character having low self-esteem, including mentions of plans to hurt themselves in the past

Please no hate I'm just here to write with no worry or pressure. I love these characters that Tim Federel created I just wanted to explore the characters without the barriers Disney puts up. It just got a bit dark in the planning process. 

Also, I mention this again when it comes into play, but most of the experiences I put them through are based on my experiences and a very dark time in my own life. TPWK (treat people with kindness)


	2. Kissing you again

"Ricky," Nini walked into the theater for the spring musical Lemonaid Mouth. He was sitting on the lip of the stage highlighting his script. "My moms invited you to dinner and they said you could sleep in the guest room." She walked straight into his arms and kissed him.

"I would love to Nini." just taking enough time to answer and breathe. No one was at rehearsal yet so he was going to kiss Nini. He loved kissing Nini. He always had since their first kiss. And know that he could kiss her again he didn't have plans on stopping. 

"Ricky! Nini! Stop!" Carlos and Seb entered the theater hand in hand. "Just because you guys are Wen and Olivia doesn't mean we're adding the after-credits scene." Carlos let his bag fall to the floor and pulled out his script and binder holding all his coreo ideas. "Now run lines before Miss Jenn or worse EJ come in and see you two sucking face."

"Personally I think you two would crush that scene," Seb said before he joined his boyfriend at the piano looking over yesterday's notes.

Later that Day

"Moms! I'm home with Ricky." Nini yelled into her house. "Moms!"

"I think Ni," Ricky hugged her from behind and buried his nose in her hair. She always smelled of peppermint, even when it wasn't Christmas. "I think we're alone." 

"So what can we do?" Nini turned around and ran her hand through the curls that had fallen in his face. "I don't have homework surprisingly."

"I don't either." he smiled at her kissing her nose then mouth quickly.

Nini wasn't going to admit it to him just yet that all she wanted to do was cuddle and kiss. Maybe with some movie as background sound.

And just as if he could read her mind Ricky kissed her again and said "High School Musical Marathon?"

Kissing him back, "Perfect! I'll get us some snacks."

"You already are one Nina." Ricky blushed immediately and walked back to the den trying to act like the cool guy he thought he was. He is cool, Nini thought.

It didn't take them long to get set up. Nini had grabbed some candy and crackers. She had even heated up water and brought out a tray of different teas. Ricky had set up hoards of blankets and pillows almost overflowing onto the floor. The two of them were comfortable snuggling into the warmth of blankets and the other. 

Ricky was still in shock that they were back together. He would catch himself when talking with Big Red but then remembered he told her how much he loved her. But this, Nini sitting with the curve of his body and laughing at a movie she's seen at least three hundred times, he could never forget this.

Nini was happy wit him holding her. She sunk into the blankets and his arms. She was so excited this morning when her moms offered to let him stay over. It was feeling like life was going back in place. Back to Freshman year and all the sleepovers, her moms approved. Kort was her best girlfriend but it has always been Ricky and her. She then looked up at him watching the movie. His smile and laugh could make her happy for days alone. He then looked down at her.

"What's up?"

Nini shifted up and snuggled into his body while tilting her head. He closed the space between them kissing her gently and then turning his attention back to the movie.

"Ricky."

"Yes, Nini?" he looked back to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he smiled wide and toothy and kissed her again. A little less gentle.

Finally getting his full attention Nini wrapped her hand around his neck, raking her fingers through his curls and moved. Sitting wedged in between him and the back of the couch. 

"Ni," Ricky pulled away out of breath. "Your moms are going to be home soon."

"Ricky I just want to kiss you right now."

"But we're alone."

"Right." She smiled as she watched him figure it out.

"Okay, we're keeping the movie on for a cover though."

"Richard we are not going to get caught."

"Okay, hon." 

Ricky looked at her mouth and leaned in. He couldn't lie, kissing Nini was more fun than watching a movie. But the fact her moms could walk in at any time scared him still. But he wasn't going to refuse Nini's offer of making out.

And with that thought, Nini shifted to sitting on his lap. The movie had fully lost its appeal. Ricky moved his hands to the small of her back. Just as quickly as he did so she pulled him by his neck and curls to lay down on top of her. 

"Jesus Nini, I love you." Ricky felt all warm and tingly as he moved his kisses down her jaw to her neck and finally finding the indentation in her collar bone.

"I love you too Ricky." Nini was breathing deeply and struggling to pull him back to her mouth.

Ricky reluctantly moved back to her mouth and ground his hips into hers. 

"Ri," Nini had been caught off guard. She knew about sex and she had been meaning to talk to him about it. But she wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight. She was aiming for a few months or weeks even. 

"Ricky, Nini, we're home."


	3. A Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky sleeps over at Nini's and just a whole lot of kissing.

“Shit.” Nini breathed as Ricky went back to kissing her neck. Not aware that they weren’t alone anymore.  
“What are you two doing?” Carol asked calmly.  
Ricky whipped his head up and scrambled to the other end of the couch before I knew what was happening. Nini sat up and looked at her boyfriend perplexed. She was about to ask him what he was doing when she looked to the archway of the den and saw her mothers.  
“Having fun you two?” Carol asked just as calmly.  
“Okay,” Nini stood up something out of her skirt. “He has to go home now.”  
“No we invited him.” Dana said. “You’re two teenagers left alone with your hormones and urges,”  
“Mom. Never say Urges again.”  
“Urges.” Dana dragged out the word and Carol chuckled. “We aren’t mad at you two. It’s natural. We actually wanted to ask you guys something. But let's eat first.”  
Dana lifted a chipotle paper bag from behind her back. Ricky slowly stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to get water for the four of them. Nini followed him until her moms stopped her.   
“Nini we are not made at you. Please know that.”  
“I do moms.” Nini knew that she was fortunate her moms liked ricky and trusted them. But it was still fucking mortifying having them walk in on them.

They were finishing up their burritos when Carol asked “Do you two want to share the guest room tonight?”  
Nini watched Ricky almost do a spit take and then looked at her moms.   
“Are you punking us?” Ricky asked.  
Nini shot him a look. “Are you punking us?”  
“Nini, Ricky,” Dana said. “It may seem out of the ordinary but we know Ricky. We've known Ricky and we trust you two.”  
“So this isn’t some sort of test?” Nini asked.  
“No, no tests. No tricks. We trust you two so we are going to let go a little bit.” Carol answered.  
“Okay.” Nini said.  
Which freaked Ricky out just a little. He was going to be able to sleep in the same bed as the most amazing girl he's ever met. “Okay.” he said looking to Nanny for reassurance.

After the four of them cleaned up Ricky took his and Nini’s backpacks to the downstairs guest room. Nini’s basement was one big TV room with the door to the guest bedroom across from the stairway.  
“Ricky.” Nini was sitting on the end of the bed. He could watch her smile at him forever. He set the bags down by the doorway and turned back to her.  
“Hi.” All of Ricky’s cool was left in the den before dinner. His hands were all shaky but his head was clear. He walked up to her and put his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. The leaning was awkward, but Nini was quick with wrapping her legs around his. That helped him lean over her and deepen the kiss. Ricky felt Nini’s nails running on his scalp and her other hand held his neck. SHe was pulling him over her so they would both be on the bed. Just then Carol yelled down.  
“Goodnight you two! Love ya!”  
“Shit!” Ricky jumped and slouched on the wall; shaking his head to get out of the trance that was Nini Salazar- Roberts.  
“What Ricky?” She stood up and walked to him.  
“Sorry I just wasn't expecting that.” he ruffled his hair back up.  
“That’s okay honey.” Nini stood up on her toes and started to kiss him gently again. “Heya you want to go and continue this on the bed?”  
“No.” Ricky smirked. And before Nini knew it Ricky had spun them around so she went against the wall and he kissed her again. More passionately. She was completely swept off her feet. In a way she didn’t think it was possible.  
Ricky then moved his attention from her mouth to her jaw. His hands moved from her ribs to her waist. He pinned her against the wall and had no plans of stopping anytime soon.  
“Fuck.” Nini breathed. “Ricky I, shit. Ricky can you stop.”  
“What's wrong? Did I hurt you?”  
“No never honey.” Nini walked over to the bed. “We just need to slow down.”  
“I’m sorry.” Ricky followed her and sat too. “You just do something to me that I can’t control.”  
“I love you Ricky.”  
“I love you too Nini.”  
“We should talk about this. Like what do we want, sex or, Ricky what boundries should we have.” Nini shrunk into herself but looked at him.  
“I want you to be comfortable.”  
“That is sweet Ricky but we should have a conversation. We don’t want to do anything the other doesn't want to do.”  
“Okay. NiniI think we could work up to sex. Not tonight. I’m honestly too scared tonight what with your moms in the house.”  
“Bowen breath.” Nini laughed and started to play with the curls that had fallen into his eyes. “I agree.”  
He smiles and starts to lean his head towards hers but then stopped. “Do you still want to make out?”  
Nini just grabbed his neck and led them both to lie down on the bed. Well, she was lying on the bed, Ricky was holding his upper body above her and kissed her. She could get used to this. This, Ricky surrounding her, was comforting.   
Ricky was just amazed that he was kissing Nini again. Ricky was just amazed that he loved her as much as he did.


	4. Coffee Shop Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky and Nini go to the coffee shop after they wake up from the sleepover.

Ricky woke up to Big Red calling. “Y’llo Red. No dude I told you I was staying the night with Nini. No not, with, her moms invited me. No no, no Red,”  
“Good morning Big Red,” Nini had taken Ricky’s phone. “Ricky is kinda in the middle of something. He cannot talk right now.” She hung up and threw it off the end of the bed.   
“Thank you, Nini,” Ricky slid over the spa e between them and snuggled into Nini’s side. “Have I ever told you that you are amazing and that I love you.”  
“Not today, no.” Nini nuzzled into Ricky’s shoulder. “But it’s not necessary. I love you too.”  
“Man I could get used to this.”  
Nini kissed him on the cheek and smiled. She could get used to waking up with Ricky too.   
“Nini, what are you thinking right now?”  
“Um, that I would really like something to eat and coffee.”  
“Well can I take you out to breakfast then?” Ricky asked.  
“Of course.” Nini kissed his cheek and immediately got up to go get dressed. Ricky sat stunned. He thought they were going to snuggle and kiss for at least another ten minutes.

“Here you are darling.” Ricky had gotten the orders while Nini wrote in her songbook at the perfect table in the coffee shop, looking out to the street with natural sunlight.   
She felt stupid because she said she was going to write when he ordered. She ended up just watching him. It’s not like she wasn’t used to him, they had grown up together, but his presence didn’t fail to make her blush. It was Richard fucking Bowen, he had cut a chunk of her hair out when she asked for his help with a tangled hair tie. He looked like a shaggy dog all of the fourth grade because he refused to get a hair cut. And in middle school, only three years ago, he threw up all over her shoes. Sure she had outgrown them but they were still her favorite shoes. And that same Richard, Ricky, was distracting her so bad that she can’t take two minutes to at least write one lyric.   
But hey, at least what she was looking at was Ricky not in his public comfort zone. He was totally comfortable in the sweat pants and t-shirt combo he slept in; not anticipating going out. Nini couldn’t remember the late time he wore sweatpants out of gym class or their two houses. And the shirt was one she hadn’t seen in years. Maybe way back at their elementary school sleepovers of his dads. The neckline was worn out showing off his collar bone. She could tell he was uncomfortable with how worn it was with how he sat straight up.  
And then he took a big swig of his hot chocolate, because you get whipped cream on top, and got the whipped cream all over his nose. Nini couldn’t hold in her laugh. Quickly composing herself to realize he had been talking this whole time.  
“And that is why I would watch 17 Again instead of High School Musical during an apocalypse.”  
“Ricky.”  
“Yes, Nini.”  
She leaned across the table and wiped the whipped cream off his nose and ruffled the curls that had fallen in his face. “I’m going to be honest and tell you that I was think about how hot you are instead of listening to you.”  
“Nina Salazar Roberts,” he pulled away from her hand that was resting gently in the crook of his neck. “ Are you objectifying me. How dare you!”  
“Hey, Ricky.”  
“Yes, Nini.”  
“My moms are going to be gone for the evening do you want to sleep over again and maybe,”  
“If you want me to then yes.”  
“Would your dad be okay with it?”  
“I’m going to tell him I’ll be at Reds.”  
“Is that a good idea?”  
“ I think it is a great idea if you think its a great idea.”  
“I love you, Ricky.”  
“I love you too Nini.”


	5. What Happened in the Tent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall they’re teenagers so Ricky is going to have some teenage boy thoughts during this chapter if you aren’t okay with it lmk. My thoughts were, I live in MN (Minnesota) the age of consent here is 16, and in NM( New Mexico) where the characters live the age of consent is 17. So the 17-year-old boy character is going to think as, a 17-year-old boy would think about his girlfriend, but respectfully.

At school lunch on Monday, Nini had a rehearsal for her narration throughout the play and Gina and Ashlyn decided to tag along. The boys and Natalie however were eating together and Ricky was occupying himself with boring a hole in the back of EJ’s head; he sat with the Waterpolo team instead of the cast.

“Hey Ricky,” it was Carlos, sitting between his boyfriend and Natalie. “Am I wrong that I heard from a shorter redhead that you had a sleepover with Nini on Friday?”

“Red!” he looked to his second-best friend, never to overlook Nini’s original status in his life. “What else did you hear C?”

“Why do you immediately assume it was me?” Red wined.

“ Because both our girlfriends are more mature than us, combined.” Red tilted his head like a lost dog. “Just go with it, dude.”

“So it’s true, her moms caught you two in the den.” Carlos insisted

“Not answering that.”

EJ had heard Carlos asking Ricky and his interest had peaked in the conversation. The table he was at with his team was just a foot or so away, he just turned around and made immediate eye contact with Ricky.

“Has she given it up to you? There was this night at camp where I was on top of her and she just started crying. Asked her what was up and she said she was thinking of you, so I’d be shocked if she hasn’t yet.”

“ What the Fuck EJ.” It was Seb. Quiet, always there for people when they needed a shoulder to cry on, Seb. Carlos thought and could not recall one time his boyfriend had sworn. Even on the mornings when he goes to his house to milk the goats and messes up poorly Seb has never gotten as angry as he looked now.

“I’m just saying, she’s been thinking about giving it up for a year now and the fact that you two are so hot and heavy I am impressed she hasn’t yet.”

“What are you talking about?” Ricky stood up. Nini had not mentioned this to him at all. She’s been thinking about giving it up for a year now, Ricky and Nini were together a year ago. “ Can you not talk about things you don't know anything about, the first in that list being my relationship with Nini.”

At that moment the bell rang and everyone went their separate ways but Ricky kept thinking about what EJ had said, Nini, has been thinking about this for a year.

***

Ricky only seemed to see Nini in class and Rehearsals and when these were not going on homework and learning lines had to be done. The entire week the thought of a year hung over him like a swinging pendulum, only swinging faster when his mind was emptier, needless to say, he kept himself busy. But by the end of Friday's full cast and crew rehearsal he knew that he was going to have alone time with Nini.

“Okay Wen, Olivia, center stage and don't forget to bring the cat, Olivia.” Ms. Jen yelled from the front row of the auditorium. “Come on last scene of the week guys.”

At that, the students rustled in their seats packing up their backpacks as Ricky entered stage left with his keyboard and Nini sat on the other side of the prop door.

When the scene finished Ms. Jen told everyone to sit still for notes. “ Everyone could just tighten up their entrances as always. For this weekend specific things I need to be worked on are for EJ, practice the scene when he breaks his fingers. We'll be working on that section Monday and Tuesday and being off book will be best. As for the other bandmates, I also want those scenes memorized. But just that section because we don’t need to be off-book until the first week next month; two weeks away.” Ms. Jen then moved on to dance chore and finally finished for the day. “Rest those voices this weekend, please. Okay, you are all good to go! Have a nice weekend.”

***

Ricky waited outside of the door of the girl’s dressing room since Nini and a few others did rehearsal in costumes today, she had to change. She walked out and grabbed Ricky’s hand as they walked out of East High and to his orange Bug Volkwagon in the parking lot.

They are driving and are halfway to Nini’s by the time she can’t stay silent anymore.

“Ricky,” she twists the sleeves of her sweater around her hands, balling them into her fist and breaths out heavily. “Seb told me what happened at lunch on Monday today when we went to the bathroom at the break. Do you have any questions”?

“Is what EJ said happened true?”

“Partially yes and partially no.”

“Then what happened at camp.”

“We were making out and suddenly his hand was up my shirt and I just couldn’t breathe. Nothing happened and when I asked him to stop he did, it’s just that we had just broken up and I said it to say it. Looking back now I was not ready to have sex with him or whatever he wanted to do that night, and I don’t know if I even am now.”

Ricky got to her house, turned off the engine, and faced her. She looked so scared, the faces she made when he would hurt himself skateboarding or land a trick wrong. But this felt worse. He grabbed her hands, lifting them to his mouth, and with them still being covered by her sweater sleeves kissed her knuckles.

“That is okay,” he said just above a whisper. “Can you tell me what happened next?”

“He acted like a gentleman. He had brought his computer and we just watched a bootleg, I used him as a pillow but he didn’t touch me other than that. Everything was normal, I never cried, I never said I wanted you, I said I was missing you. I told him there hadn’t been a day that we hadn’t talked before we broke up and I was missing my best friend.”

“Ni, why didn’t you tell me? Like even after you broke up with him.”

“Because I was still mad at you. bUt I am not now, it was just so much, like he was,” Nini gestured to her skirt, “ Like, you had never been, like that, before then.”

“Trust me Nini I had been I just ran to the restroom to calm down.”

Nini laughed at this, “what a gentleman.”

Ricky saw her shiver, “we should go inside.”

Nini nodded and got out of the car, grabbing Ricky’s hand with her sweater paw, and walked into the house.

***

Ricky was just brushing his teeth in the bathroom when Nini walked in changed into her pajamas and her hair in a messy bun. If it weren’t for him brushing his teeth his mouth would be agape. Nini was pretty all the time anyway, but as she washed her face clean Ricky just wanted to kiss her.

And maybe other things.

“Whats up Bowen?”

He’d been staring, “My heart rate.” he physically winced at himself falling onto the wall and Nini laughed as he hit his head on the towel rack.

“Oh honey, shit.” she walked up to him and cradled the back of his head, and kissing his nose. “Come on let’s go to bed.”

I am so sorry I definitely did not adhere to that schedule but here is a longer update I hope you enjoy it. I still don't know where this is going at the moment but I love all these little scenes with them. I missed these characters a lot.


	6. Cursing His Sweatshirt She Looked So Cute In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where have Ricky's sweatshirts been going, Nini might have some idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys it gets a bit steamy near the end, just some intense kissing nothing nsfw stuff but yeah. Again they are teenagers and teenagers will make out. just fair warning. 
> 
> I also want to say before I continue, a lot of the makeout sessions and spicy stuff, if I do decide to write it, is going to be based on my own experiences with my first really intense relationship so please keep that in mind if you think to comment.

"Hey Ricky," Nini nudged him. He didn't move from his sleep. She looked at her clock that was shinning on the bedside table next to him. Four forty-five in the morning. Considering it was the weekend she wasn't too concerned. But she wasn't falling back asleep without talking about her nightmare.

Nini decided to get up and get a drink of water from the bathroom. She padded to the bathroom and filled her glass. Ever since she was little when Ricky slept over she didn't get nightmares unlike every other night he was in his own bed. She thought it could've been trigger by the conversation they had had in the car. She felt a chill go up to her spine and decided to jogged back to the bed; not before going to where Ricky had shucked his sweatshirt off and pulled it over her head. Obviously, it was no longer warm like him but it smelled like cuddling him and she balled the sweater in her hands and breathed in Ricky. Now warm, she walked to her pillows and propped them up so she could just sit. Wide awake from the images her mind had created.

Once the clock read 5 in the morning, Nini tried waking Ricky again. Shoving him a bit harder this time he stretched his whole body. She smiled down at him, his face pressed into the pillow and the blankets pulled so far up his body she could only see his hair. He immediately looked at the time and jolted up in bed.

"What's wrong?" he was frantic but quiet not to disturb Nini's moms.

"I woke from a nightmare 15 minutes ago and can't go back to sleep."

"Nini," he hugged her carding his hand through her hair that had loosened from the bun in her sleep. "Why didn't you wake me."

" I just did." she nuzzled into his neck.

"Here," Ricky laid back down and pulled the blankets back then patted the spot next to him. Nini laid down snuggling close as Ricky tucked the blanket tight around her back. "I used to get nightmares right when my mom left in the summer. Before everything got all bad. I never told you. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Ricky," she says into his chest. "I'm sorry you thought you couldn't tell me about them. I'll always listen to you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do darling. What was your nightmare even about?" he looked down at her but she was asleep again. Her even breath warmed Ricky's chest. God, he never thought that her relationship with EJ was hard at all.

EJ Caswell had always been the guy at East High even when they were Freshmen and he was a sophomore, a guy in both theater and sports could do that to the high school hierarchy. Ricky had watched "glee" when they were in middle school. It was all she wanted to do when they were younger and that's when Ricky decided to learn guitar. But EJ was not a Finn Hudson or tv character, he was right in front of Ricky. The fact that he had ever made Nini uncomfortable in the slightest didn't really sound out of character.

And with that thought and the heaviness of his eyelids, Ricky curved his body to Nini's and fell asleep.

***

When they finally wake up to sunshine Ricky noticed she was wearing his sweatshirt and didn't mention it. He just changed into his change of clothes, he remembered them this weekend and went to Nini's closet. He found four of his hoodies hanging with her sweaters. The ones she conveniently forgets at home or in his car and that is why he always ends up giving her his, and thus the collection she has in her closet.

"Ricky where are you?"

"In here," he hears the padder of Nini barefoot to the closet. " I knew I wasn't losing them at school."

"Okay, but you can't blame me," She leans on the door frame smiling up at him. "come on they are always so warm when you give them to me and they are so comfy."

"I know they are darling, that's why I own them. And they are always warm because you con me into giving you them while I'm wearing them."

" Can you at least leave one? When you're not here I put them on when I can't sleep."

"How often can you not sleep, Nini?"

"Not often."

He could tell she was lying but he wasn't going to push her. "Come on, my dad is expecting us before noon. Are you ready to go?"

She was dressed in high waisted plaid black and blue pants with Rickys sweatshirt half-tucked into the front. The color blocking of cream and a similar blue to the pants looked nice together and Ricky wanted to just make her feel safe. He walked to her as she nodded yes to his question and ran his hand through her curls and kissed her. Only meaning to make the kiss gentle.

With that Nini pulled him closer with his hips, feeling more comfortable as he followed her lead, resting her back on the wall and Ricky flush to her body. She kissed Ricky's mouth then cheek and a trail down his neck. Ricky's eyes shot open when he felt pressure on his throat. A hickey.

"Oh Nini, baby, should we be doing this now?"

"Do you want me to stop?" she looked up, wide eyes and mouth slightly parted.

Nini was now holding his jaw in both hands and his hand was holding her back of his neck. She decided then and there. He had always known her. He had never done anything to make Nini think he was going to hurt her intentionally. And before she could overthink this too much she decided, she was going to bring him to her bed. Ricky must have come to the same conclusion because he then slightly shook his head no.

So without turning around or letting go of Ricky, Nini pulled him. Her bottom lip between her teeth she murmured "I trust you" and then they were at her bed and she pulled him to her mouth. She sat down and he leaned over her kissing her until he couldn't breathe. Nini took the separation to scramble up to the head of the bed and leaning around Ricky to double-check her door was closed. Her moms were at their weekly brunch with their college friends but she still wanted the privacy of a closed door.

"Hey." Ricky had jumped next to her on the bed with her and reached for her. "I liked last Friday when you sat on my lap."

"Okay, um" She clumsily got her shoe caught in her blankets but finally fell on to Ricky's lap. He groaned from the pain, "sorry darling, I'm so sorry." she blushed but the pain quickly faded.

"It's okay baby, come here please." Ricky had his hands on her hips and started to slid them to the small of her back really cursing his sweatshirt she looked so cute in.

Nini started by kissing his mouth and she quickly became fearless, swiping her tongue along his lip. She also remembered last Friday how he moaned when she shifted her hips. So she shifted her hips above him and his mouth opened, she pressed her tongue into his mouth, holding the back of his neck and tilting his head to her. But she needed air.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Um, good, um could you," she shook her head, it was a stupid question.

"What Nini, what do you want?" He looked at her deciding that he would do anything for her. He also decided that she looked so pretty all flustered and blushy from the pet name.

"It's nothing, I'm a little warm." in one smooth movement she took off the sweatshirt revealing the tank top she had fallen asleep in.

Ricky's brain stopped working then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hate cliffhangers just as much as the next person but I wanted to stop it before they got too hot and heavy. but hey a second update in the same month. 
> 
> I don't have school right now and it won't start up again until the middle of January so I plan on writing whenever I am not at work. Because I haven't written in so long I missed writing and I don't have to think about it too much when I'm writing fanfics.


	7. "Shit"- Kortney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nini tells Kortney what happened after the end of the last chapter while they get ready for Ashlyn's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while sexy times do not happen in detail in this chapter, Nini talks about what happened after the last chapter ended with Kortney. Also how in the world did it take me six fucking chapters to bring Kortney into this story, I love Kortney so much.

“Hey Red,” Ricky sits on the stairs at the skate park waiting for his friend. “You wouldn’t believe what happened last weekend at Nini’s.”

“Dude I don’t want all the gory details but just tell me what base.”

“Seriously Red, first you think I was going to give you the gory details. And second, I don’t know what the base system is, how do you know what it is.”

“Ashlyn made me watch rom coms.” Red smiled thinking about his girlfriend.

“Red you are whipped.”

“Oh, and you aren’t Richard?”

***

“Kort,” Nini sat criss-cross in front of Kortney on her friend’s bed. As Kortney was patting various powders on her face. EJ was hosting a birthday party for his cousin that evening. “Ricky and I made out last weekend and stuff happened.”

“Wait Nini if you’re saying what I think-”

“No,” Nini’s face turned red. “ Not sex but I am definitely thinking about it. He’s Ricky you can’t blame me for thinking about it.”

“I can’t but Nini that is a big step. What got you thinking about this? With him?”

“Well like I said it’s Ricky I know he would never do anything to hurt me on purpose. But then also, I was just standing with him talking, I told him I was having regular nightmares and he didn’t look off-put, he just was super gentle and kissed me. And I knew, I knew that when I was going to have sex for the first time I was going to do it with him. I love him, Kort.”

“I’m happy for you Nini, god I put on a brave face when you were going through the thick of it, but I was really sad when you broke up. Because I am friends with him, and I was going to miss him not being around, but girl code first and foremost.”

“Kort can I tell you what we did because I need to tell someone.”

“Yes, what did you two do?”

“I gave him a hand job, and he looked so hot. Like if I wasn’t already in love with him I would have been after that.”

“Did he do something for you?”

“Um, okay,” Nini weaved her hands into her hair. Clearly flustered about her Ricky. “So Kort like I think about it and I can’t really distinguish if it actually happened or if it was a dream, but he went down on me.”

“Shit.” Kortney dropped the makeup brush she was holding on her bed, making a purple splash of highlighter on her comforter. “Shit.”

“That’s what I thought. Like fuck, Kortney he was so nice and asked if I liked it and asked if he was good like 80 times. And I was scared too but I wanted to make him feel as good as he made me feel. But I didn’t feel pressured, I just wanted to, and like I thought I was going to go crazy that summer between middle and high school when we went to the pool every day; yeah all I can think about is his flushed face and my hand on him. Like I’m pretty sure I had a dream about it and that’s why it’s getting so muddled in my brain.”

“Nini do you think you will be able to keep it in your pants tonight at the party.”

“I don’t know I haven’t seen him in a bit. I feel like jumping him the second I see him.” Nini joked, choosing a shade of lipstick to go with her dress.

“Okay well, you’ll see him soon enough because we are going to be late if we don’t go soon.” Kortney swept the iridescent powder off the comforter quickly and ran to her closet grabbing her purse, shoving her phone a wallet, and keys into the purse. “ Lets’s go girl”

“I’m coming Kort!” Ninijumpped up and took her coat off the rake. While Kortney’s dress was warm enough to wear without a coat, she was wearing a dress that Ricky once said was his favorite. A short sleeve light pink number that caught her eye because it looked like Kelsey’s prom dress. That was before she got the part of Gabriella.

***

Once at the party Nini and Kortney walked to the kitchen grabbed a ginger ale and then to the den where the noise was coming from. Ricky was sitting with Ashlyn and Big Red, but like they were two magnets attracted to each other Ricky’s head snapped up when she passed the threshold. She walked to the couch the three were sitting at with Kortney, “Keep it in your pants.” her friend whispered noticing the change in Nini’s demeanor when she saw Ricky in a sport coat.

“God, you look stunning .”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Nini grabbed his hand and brought him closer to her. “Not as good as you did last weekend but still as hot Richard.”

Ricky couldn’t help himself. Pulling her to him by her waist he open-mouthed kissed her right there in front of all their friends and her ex who thought he could get under Ricky’s skin.

“Okay if you two want to suck face we better make a game out of it” Carlos yelled over the music. “Truth or Dare everyone?”

“Should we add an extra level to the game?” EJ stood in front of the fireplace with a bottle that Ricky recognized as cheap vodka.

“Shit,” Kortney whispered as the room roared in agreement. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda goes without saying but the next few chapters will have underage drinking and the aftermath of the drinking. While I do not condone underage drinking, it makes some good angsty situations for the characters. 
> 
> I am absolutely loving updating this story as you can tell by how much I have been updating it. most of this year writing has been too much for me and I have been gravitating towards art instead. I love being able to add to this because I don't have to take it as seriously as my novel. 
> 
> I also planned out a few more chapters and I think I have a good idea where this story is going to go in the future.


	8. Floaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truth dare or drink. but people aren't forced to drink if they don't want. and another weekend of Nini and Ricky sleepovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again, warning for underage drinking (I DO NOT CONDON, IT'S JUST SOME GOOD ANGST), a brief mention of suicide, and of course EJ being the biggest dick and a misogynist. But Nini takes care of her boy and can take care of herself with EJ.

“Okay so you don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, it just means you have to answer the question or do the dare. I think that’s fair.” EJ yells over everyone’s chattering. His parents were out for the evening and so he could shout without consequences.

Ricky and Nini sat by red and Ashley. “Ricky I’m not going to drink if you want to. I can drive.”

“Are you sure Nini? Because you just got your licenses.”

“Go ahead, baby.”

So before they started playing it was established that everyone was going to drink except Seb who was driving his boyfriend and Big Red. Nini, who was driving Ricky and Natalie and Kourtney. And finally, Gina was going to drive anyone who needed it as she had her mom’s truck and also because she was sure her mom would murder her if she drank. Ashlyn was staying at EJ’s. So when everyone was seated in a circle they were all set for the aftermath.

***

“Okay Carlos,” Seb looked to his boyfriend. “Truth or dare.”

“Truth,” Carlos answered nursing his soda.

“If you could be with anyone else who would it be?”

“Obviously Ricky. Nini, you are seriously lucky you snatched him up when you did because after your boy came out I was about to jump him.”

“Hey, Nini can I have a hall pass?” Ricky hadn’t answered any of the questions because EJ kept getting him. They were all uncomfortable questions about how far he and Nini had gone. So the Ricky they all knew, who was calm and put together, was slowly fraying in front of his friends. Nini was keeping track. Three shots. Already.

“You’ll have to talk to Sebby baby.” Nini brushed the curls out of his eyes, smiling at him. She was getting a little concerned about his state of mind.

Everyone “awwed” at the sweet gesture of the couple. Ricky basically slumped on to Nini’s shoulder, arm around her waist. “Oh shhh, hush,” Ricky hissed at his friends.

“Okay, Gina!” Your turn girl. “ EJ yells. “ God someone new, I don’t want to get Rick here too wasted. Truth or dare.”

“Dare.” Gina grinned not aware of where EJ’s head was at, sabotage.

“I dare you to kiss Ricky.”

“Oh come on EJ,” Ashlyn blurted. “He’s not okay.”

“I’ve only had three Ash that’s not drunk I feel completely fine.” Ricky hopped up and walks the line of the tile straight.

“Okay, Richard let’s fucking do this thing.” Gina hopped up just like Ricky and he ran up to Gina falling into her arms.

“Are you okay hon?” Kortney whispers to Nini. She was rining the sleeve of Ricky’s sport jacket, it was draped over her shoulders.

“I’ll let ya know hon.”

Nini couldn’t have had a worse idea. Not two months ago Gina had a crush on Ricky. And as much as Nini would deny it she was possessive. Steeming from elementary school when other people would ask Ricky to push them on the swing sets. She would go home to her moms in tears. Needless to say that sharing was a hard lesson especially for her and her boy. So watching another girl with her hands in his curls made her skin crawl.

Gina leaned into Ricky as he stays completely still now fully understanding what he was doing. Gina’s fake nails felt strange dragging across his scalp and as her mouth pressed to his he decided then and there he didn’t like lipstick or whatever makeup product Gina was wearing. While the color looked nice it didn’t feel like a mouth.

As they separated he could see she regretted it. Gina looked down behind him. To Nini on the ground, he turned to Nini as well and could see she was upset. And suddenly he was standing in the middle of the circle alone, Gina tugging Nini to the Kitchen.

“EJ pass me the bottle,” he says confidently and takes a long pull.

“Gina slow down!” Nini yells.

Gina lets go of her hand and turns around. Nini sees her eyes are starting to water. “I’m so sorry Nini, I want you to know I didn’t tell EJ to do that-”

“Gina I know EJ just wants to torment me. And harass Ricky. Did you hear what happened at lunch a couple of Mondays ago?”

“No what did he do.”

“EJ asked Ricky if I had ‘given it up to him yet’”

“What the fuck is up with him. You know he’s a senior but he’s acting like a boy in my grade. Not to mentions bring up booze to this party.

“Gina,”

“Yeah, Nini?”

“Do you like Ricky?”

“I’m not going to lie to you. He’s so fucking nice and cute. I know you’re dating him. And I would never want to take him away from you because he is desperately in love with you. Even when we were close during hsm he would never shut up about you. It seems like you’ve done everything together, I would never know him like you know him. Which I thought was on that level but I guess not?”

“Thank you so much for saying that,” a visible weight had lifted from Nini’s shoulds. “And for wanting to talk to me about it. Like I know it’s a game but I don’t know what’s going on in that gorgeous head of yours. Or his even, despite people thinking we’re the same person.”

“Nini, can we be friends when I’m over him?”

“What are you talking about we are friends now. I understand if you have to distance yourself when I’m with him, but please do not pull away from me Gina. I love you girl.”

“Can we get back to the party, your boyfriend is a little lost without you.” Gina brushed her eyes. While no tears actually fell her eyes did water.

The two of them walked back to the den with their arms interlocked.

“Ricky what are you doing!” Nini shouted. Walking in on her boyfriend’s head back and a different bottle pouring into his mouth. Wine, Nini saw on the side of the bottle. It wasn’t as bad but she wasn’t going to get her boy back this evening. She was going to have to sneak him home. No way they could go to her house now. She watched him sway and registered the boys chanting “chug chug chug” as she pulled the bottle from his fist, white knuckles around the spout. “Ricky!”

And when his face turned to her’s he wasn’t there. “Here baby sit down. Gina, can you help him?” She watched as Gina slowly grabbed Ricky by his biceps and sat him down on the couch. Nini watched, just in the few feet he was no longer walking the straight line he displayed earlier.

“What the hell EJ?”

“Hey,” EJ raised his hands up defensively. “He wanted to chug the strong stuff and Marco handed him that.”

“Are you kidding me? No one else thought this was stupid? Ash?” but when she turned to see her friend, Ashlyn and Red’s spots were vacant.

“Oh, Ashlyn and Red went upstairs. It is her night after all.”

“EJ you are crazy.

“Hey you gave him permission to drink, so this is your fault, you loosened his leash.”

“Fuck you.” it was Gina sitting with a pillow in her lap and Ricky falling asleep in her lap.

“Come on you two go to make out or whatever girls do when they drag each other to other rooms and you’re surprised.”

“Wouldn’t you like to watch that?”

“Actually I would, the three of us should hang out sometime. It would be so fun to defile Ricky’s sweet little Nina Salazar-Roberts.”

“I can’t believe I fucking dated you.” Nini spun around kneeling in front of Ricky’s face and gently ran her hand through his front curls. They hadn’t fully fallen loose but they were on the way to fall apart. “Hey baby,” her voice barely a whisper. “How are you feeling?”

Ricky hummed at the familiar voice. “Floaty. Sleepy.”

“Okay let’s go home then, Gina,” Nini looked up to her friend smiling. “Do you mind driving Kort and Natile home?”

“No, go, take care of your boy.”

“Thank you so much, can you help him to the car?”

“ Yes of course.”

Nini draped his sport coat over his shoulders and grabbed her coat and purse from where she left them on the arm of the couch. “Oh, and EJ,” She turned to her ex, fire in her eyes. “A person’s worth is not based on how many sexual partners they’ve had.”

***

“Hey, Nini?” Ricky was sitting on his bed in a pair of cotton pants and nothing else. Eyes glassy and head running a million miles a minute. He, of course, spilling all his thoughts to his girlfriend. “Nini, do you think my mom will come to see the show. I’m so excited to do it with you; you are so talented.”

“Aw, Ricky that’s sweet. Of course, your mom’s going to come to the show. Why would she not come?”

“I don't know if Todd and she are busy they might not come.”

“Ricky,” Nini walks over to him with a soft shirt in her hands and changed into some of his sweats and one of his shirts. “I will personally fly to Chicago and drage your mom over her to see the show.”

“But you’ll be busy with tech and dress rehearsal. You cant go to Chicago,” he said matter a factly as Nini tugged a shirt over his head and running her hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

“Then I’ll make my moms go.” she kissed his nose and smiled when he scrunched it up. “She will be at the show. Don’t worry baby.”

“Nini, will you ever fall out of love with me like my mom fell out of love with my dad.”

That made Nini want to cry “Baby look at me,” she knelt in front of him taking his hands in hers and resting them on his lap. “All I can guarantee is that I love you right now and that I have no intention to fall out of love with you. But Ricky we are 17. We may drift apart. Who knows you may fall out of love with me.”

“I would never.”

“You say that now but you don’t know how you’ll feel a year from now. Hell, you don’t know how you’ll feel tomorrow.”

“Nini, I don’t really like EJ.”

“I don’t like him either.”

“I thought you loved him.”

“Silly boy, I love you. “

“Good because he isn’t a good person. I watched him for three years date girls and break up with them and their smiles never be the same after. I was so afraid he’d do that to you.

“I just thought of the Nini I know and love withering away under his thumb. That awful boy destroyed smiles half as beautiful as yours Nini.

“I couldn’t lose that smile. If I had, on top of everything I think I’d have killed myself.”

Nini was speechless she never heard Ricky talk like this.

She knew with his parents separating he was less sure of himself but suicide?

All she could do was say, “You’ll never lose me.” And then stood and snuggle into bed with him. She faced his door and he wrapped his arms around her on instinct. As Nini drifted asleep she decided she didn’t like drunk Ricky. While he was super cuddly, his thoughts were scary. But also those were sober Ricky’s thoughts too; just less broadcast to the world. Also, the fact he didn’t smell like cheap alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for this to be almost 2k words but here it is. the game and drunk, kinda sad Ricky; but of course Nini will take care of him. Also, I couldn't make Ricky bi. Ashlyn is pansexual as well.


End file.
